shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Duk'zarist
The Duk'zarist are the children of darkness - probably the most powerful race ever to tread upon Gaia. Their essence is linked to darkness and, to a lesser extent, fire. Physically, they resemble humans, but their skin is white as marble. They have pointed ears and red eyes like embers. Their features are always overwhelmingly beautiful by our standards, possessing fine and elegant traits. Their bodies are almost perfect, free of excess weight and deformity. They are also taller than we are. Males stand about six feet tall and females are only slightly smaller. Their hair is either black like crow feathers or ash white. They have a most peculiar life-cycle. The Duk'zarist live very long - between 500 and 1000 years. However, they age at the same rate as humans until they reach adolescence (between 15 and 18 years of age). From that point on, their development is frozen for entire centuries. This is why all adult Duk'zarist never appear to be older than 35. When they are approaching death, their skin cracks like parched mud. Finally, they turn to ashes and are scattered by the wind. They possess a small population, since their pregnancies are long and painful. In spite of their physical resistance, one out of ten female Duk'zarist dies while giving birth. It is not strange that only a few couples decide to take the risk of conception. The Duk'zarist have a complex personality. These are proud individuals who value strength and knowledge the most, but at the same time they despise gratuitous violence. They are enormously attracted to competition and challenges that are up to their level. Aside from their race, they only show consideration for individuals who prove to have power or wisdom. The rest simply do not exist for them. They develop an impressive capability for love and for hatred. They never forget an offense, but they are ready to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of someone they truly care about. Like themselves, their society is extremely complex. They are very individualistic, but they have a strong sense of team based on their racial pride. They place great importance on family and family ties, but as a general rule they act independently. When they form romantic bonds, it is usually for life, but they often spend big periods of time apart, taking care of their own business. They are not sexist but rather elite-minded in all things regarding personal power. Those who excel in any of their abilities usually go on to become noblemen and hold a certain degree of power over the others. All of them follow the Gaira philosophy, but more as an ideal than a structured religion. The whole race is strong endowed with Supernatural abilities. As a general rule, men are enabled with Pryokinetic abilities and women are very inclined to the practice of Ruin magic. However, this is not a fixed rule, as the roles are inverted at times and there are also individuals born with both abilities. They are trained intensively in combat and other arts since childhood. Traditionally, men improve their physical capabilities while young women receive more of a mystical instruction. Since they are vulnerable to metals, the Duk'zarist base their whole civilization upon wood exploitation, especially Ghestal tress. Their artisan masters use of them to sculpt weapons and derive dark clothes to be used as powerful armors from the black leaves known as Ramalen. Their cities are made of ivory and black crystal; the largest ones are built around those colossal trees. Perfection: '''The Duk'zarist are almost physically and spiritually perfect, having physical and mental capabilities beyond the scope of the average Human. '''Eyes of Fire: Their eyes have the capability of seeing in the dark, no matter how black the darkness may be. They are also capable of detecting sources of heat. Sense Light and Dark: It is the same ability that the Nephilim Duk'zarist possess. Link to Darkness and Fire: They feel a strong spiritual attachment towards darkness and fire - though not as strong as that of the elementals, since they cannot be affected by spells that target only these types of beings. They have a great connection with both elements, allowing them to cast spells from the Avinox and Ignirak as a Channeler Rank two levels higher than normal. Like the Sylvain however, the Duk'zarist cast spells from the Silvareth and Aetharok 2 Ranks lower than normal. Exceptional Resistances: The Duk'zarist possess very elevated Resistances, differing slightly between men and women. Men enjoy a +15% to all their Resistances - except for Physical, which receives a +25% bonus. Female Duk'zarist enjoy the opposite, having a +15% Physical Resistance but increase their Magic Resistances by +25%. Extreme Resistance to Death: Not only will a Duk'zarist always return from the brink of death if not completely slain, but a Duk'zarist is capable of clinging to consciousness though are severely weakened and staggered in this state until they have fully recovered from their injuries or ailments. If using dice combat rules, the Duk'zarist can roll a 1d100 difficulty 75 after losing their final hitpoint. If they succeed, the Duk'zarist remains standing and can continue fighting with one more hit left. They can only do this once before being defeated finally. Quick Healing: Duk'zarist possess an incredible capacity for recovering from any physical injury, healing from wounds at three times the rate of a normal Human. Limited Needs: The Duk'zarist require only a seventh of the amount of food or sleep as do Humans. Supernatural Obligation: The Duk'zarist have a powerful tie to Ruin and Fire, meaning that every Duk'zarist is born with the Gift and must choose between a spell from the Ignirak or Avinox Runes. Allergy to Metals: Iron and its alloys are poison to the Duk'zarist. If their skin comes into contact with any metal containing iron, must make a Resistance roll difficulty 40. If the metal is pure iron, the difficulty is 60 instead. Those who fail it will vanish completely leaving their empty clothes and belongings to fall to the ground. Duk'zarist Nature.jpg Duk'zarist.jpg Category:Races Category:Primary Races